


Gandalf shrugged

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Crossover drabbles [2]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lesser-known members of the fellowship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gandalf shrugged

Aragorn found them more irritating than the incessantly weeping hobbits.  Who crawls out of the Mines of Moria looking that tidy?

“Dash, it Jeevomir!  The purple leggings are warmer.”

“Not with the green tunic for deflecting orc attacks, Bertolas.”

A party of orcs mercifully interrupted the bickering. Jeevomir decapitated fifteen with a concise sweep of his broadsword while Bertolas tried to untangle himself from a bowstring.  After the ensuing melee, the rest of the Fellowship squirmed in embarrassment while Jeevomir and Bertolas mended their differences.  Gandalf shrugged.  “At least they distracted the Balrog long enough for me to kill it.” 


End file.
